


Beach Please

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: 100 words, Gen, Hipster!Sanzo, at a beach, hating it, in a bomb tank tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Is This What Hipsters Are Like?





	Beach Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beccafiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccafiend/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hipster Sanzo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/294969) by bexdoodles. 



> Becca slipped and drew Sanzo as a hipster and then I fell ass over tea kettle and wrote 100 words.

The sun beat down like oppression itself, bathing the world in an all-seeing, unforgiving light. There was no hiding one’s sins in a light like this, no pretending, no turning away. It would find you.

The water sucked at his feet like it was trying to draw out his soul, the creeping, clawing waves like sandpaper on his calves. Lukewarm regret soaked the hem of his shorts and he snorted when he turned away.

A breeze was only a breeze if it was cool. The burning wood beneath his feet splintered in his skin-

“Fuck it. I’ll be at Starbucks.”


End file.
